That'll Show Them
by ElizaFreakingHamilton
Summary: Sophie and Sky almost got married when they were twenty. Donna got pregnant with Sophie when she was very young and didn't have a clue who the father was. The Sheridans have had their misfortunes when it comes to girls. Sophie and Sky had a baby girl and were relieved when they found out that it could be easy. Their daughter Samantha starts junior high and that changes.Enter Weston
1. Intro

I've dexided to write a Mamma Mia story, and not a one shot. If the directors of Mamma Mia see this, and decide to make this a movie. I will gladly play the role of Samantha.

Synopsis-

Sophie and Sky alnost got married when they were twenty. Donna got pregnant with Sophie when she was very young and didn't have a clue who the father was. The Sheridans have had their misfortunes when it comes to girls.

So, when Sophie and Sky started having kids they were apprehensive, they had a boy first Donnie, who was the light of their lives.

Sophie got pregnant three years later, and when they found out it was a girl they were super nervous. Their little girl,

Samantha Rosie Rymand was born, named after Sophie's step-father and her great aunt, the entire island was excited. The parents were happy that their daughter was bright and bubbly and very relieved that babies and little kids do not really fall in love.

Oh, but when Samantha, or Sammy as she liked to be called started Junior High, it was a whole new ball park, enter Weston.

"And here is your baby Mrs. Rymand!" The nurse smiled as she handed Sophie her little girl. "It's a healthy little girl!" The nurse exclaimed and Sophie looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Her eyes wandered up to Sky and he had tears filling his eyes as well.

"She's so beautiful, well done Sophie!!" Sky smiled at his wife, a daughter and son.

"Thanks Sky. I couldn't have done it without you." Sophie looked at her daughter. She booped her nose and the little girl flinched a little bit.

"You wanted to take your time huh? Cause you hurt mommy!" Sophie said it and winced a little bit and the baby squirmed in her arms.

"Soph?" Asked Sky.

"Yes Sky?"

"What are we gonna name her? You always said If we had a girl you'd name her Donna, but we have a son named Donnie and 2 kids named Donnie and Donna doesn't really go well."

"True," Sophie paused and looked at her little girl and sighed.

"Donnie is named after a woman, so we can name her after a man! What about Samantha? Then she can be named after Sam." Sophie smiled at the name and the little girl started to squirm a little bit.

"I agree. I think she likes it too." Sky mumbled a little bit and then looked at his daughter. He knew he had to be a protective dad. He had a little daughter now.

"Do you want to pick her middle name Sky?" Asked Sophie with a small smile.

"I think Samantha Rosie Rymand sounds good. I don't think Tanya would be too upset." Said Sky with a grin.

Sophie looked at her daughter and smiled.

"How about you go and get Donnie and my dads Sky? I want them to meet Samantha." Sophie leaned down,puckered her lips and kissed the now sleeping infant on the head.

"Yah of course. I'll be right back." Sky stood up and ran out of the room.

Sophie was left alone and stared at her little girl in awe, but a worry came deep in her stomach.

"Please be a little bit easier than everyone said you would be, and heaven forbid you'll be as hard as me."

As the years passed, their little girl was growing and wasn't nearly as hard as everyone said a daughter would be. Sky treated her like a princess and Donnie adjusted to being a big brother, and he was protective. Sophie loved Donnie, but she finally understood how her mother had that daughter love for her. One day as she was looking to the sky and feeding her daughter she started crying.

"I wish you were here so you could meet her. You'd love her so much mom."

The years passed and Sophie, Sky, Donnie and of course Samantha grew and started to wanting to be be called Sammy. The little family had their milestones like first steps, starting school, and starting their lives together. When Donnie was thirteen and Samantha ten, they found out Donnie had hearing problems and needed hearing aids, and Samantha had depression and anxiety, she ended up having Generalized anxiety Disorder and Panic Disorder as well, her panic attacks became frequent and Sophie was challenged as a mother to make sure her daughter and son were taken care of. Sophie got pregnant again, but unfortunately ended in a miscarriage as her baby had a heart defect. It was a brother for their other two children. By the time we start again, Donnie is sixteen and in high school, and Samantha is just starting to enter Junior High.

Enter Weston.

(Sophie POV)

It was hard seeing my daughter go to Junior High, middle school is notorious for being absolutely horrible and Donnie had has his fair share of misfortunes. So when Samantha came home in tears, she thought she would understand why.

Samantha ran into the house and slammed the door. Tears were running down her face and she was hysteric.

"Samantha what is wrong?" I asked from the kitchen.

Sammy's breathing quickened and she was gasping for air.

"Is it a panic attack?" I started running to Sammy and grabbed her emergency medication.

"No mom!! I met the cutest boy today!!" Exclaimed Sammy as she ran to her mother for a hug.

I was shocked, when I met Sky I didn't act like I was about to die. I paused and thought for a second.

"Then, what was that called?"

"Mom!! He told me he loved me!!" Exclaimed my daughter.

Now usually, that wouldn't be what you'd hear, on the first day of school. I was thinking and decided.

"Who could be the absolute worst person to bring this up with?"

I yelled for Sky and he came running in.

"What's wrong baby, and you too Princess? Is everything ok?"

"Yes dad!! I am pretty sure I am gonna get a boyfriend!! In the first week of school too!"

Sky's face turned a bright red and his face turned from happy jumpy and skippy to sudden death.

"and what is the name of this boy who fancies you Princess?" asked Sky in full and complete anger.

"His name is Weston Prior, and he said je loves me!! I'm the future Mrs. Samantha Prior.

Sky turned and looked at me, I looked a ghost white and blank expression. All i could think of was when I had mmet my first boyfriend around her age actually.

His name was Austin Mackin. He had green eyes and dirty blonde hair, he looked like a girl version of Sammy except with green eyes instead of Sammy's blue ones.

He told me he loved me, and I told my mom and she had said how much he had not really loved me.

We dated anyway, and five days later he started abusing me. I had scratchs everywhere, he punched me and he told me he loved me. It was just how he showed his love.

When to reality, I realized, I have to protect my baby.

"Can you believe it dad? He said he loves ms and he wants to take me on a date this Saturday! Of course, I told him yes and we're gonna go to dinner!"

And… well that's when we first heard about Weston. Little did we know how much trouble that boy would cause.


	2. Have You Seen My Phone?

Sky POV

To hear your daughter has had a boy tell her that he loves her, makes you want to kill a little boy.

Sophie and I had many a conversations about what do do about this… Weston Prior boy.

My glorious thought was to make Sammy switch to online school, but Sophie didn't like the gesture.

It was all she could talk about, when Sam,Bill, and Harry got word of this, they were furious and each video called both Sophie and me.

"You can't let her grow up like this guys." Said Sam in a furious tone.

When Sammy was born he was thrilled that she was named after him. He would visit the island more and would spoil her rotten, and it had never changed either.

"She is gonna end up getting hurt by that boy." Agreed Harry.

"Don't let her go on that date on Saturday, he's probably just trying to con her."

That's exactly what we did.

"No date Sammy." I said as I walked her her room. "We don't want anything bad to happen and little love things like this never seem to last kiddo.

As we didn't know, Donnie was in the hall and heard the two words,

"Date, Sammy" he was in there fast.

"Who is she going out on a date with?" Asked Donnie with anger clear in the back of his mind, he was so protective over Sammy and it was insane.

"One, she isn't going on a date, two, the little love thief is named Weston Prior."

"Wait, dad! He said he loves me and that I'm the only girl that has ever made him feel this way. He sits with my friends and me at lunch and I have 3 whole classes with him!" Yelled Sammy, she started crying and just looked like we had told her that her favorite thing no longer existed.

"I understand Sammy bu-" I started to say before I was cut off by her.

"NO YOU DON'T "UNDERSTAND. IF I WAS DONNIE YOU WOULD BE SORRY, BUT I'M SAMANTHA! I'M SURE MOM PUT YOU UP TO THIS!" She was yelling and crying and it was tearing me apart.

"Princess listen-" I started.

"No, I'm not your princess, get out!" Yelled Sammy.

"No please-" I tried to start again.

"GET OUT. NOW." asked Sammy one more time. She threw her face down into her pillow and I just looked at her for a second. I nodded to Donnie who had just witnessed all of that.

"Let's go Donnie." I said as I stood up, looked at Sammy one more time, then grabbed Donnie by the shoulder and walked out the door.

Once I made it out the door, I turned to Donnie and he just stared.

"I don't want her to get her heart hurt dad. I remember my first little fling and I thought I was in love." Said Donnie with a grim look on his face.

"Yes, I know. I want what is best for her too. How about you work on some homework and I'll go talk to your mom, ok?" I said and then looked up and smiled at him. He had his mother's blonde hair and my eyes. Her reminded me of Donna so much. Like the sixteen year old version but he was a guy.

"Sophie?" I yelled through the entire house looking for my wife.

"Baby?" I yelled again.

Suddenly I heard a loud shout coming from the upstairs area.

"In the bedroom Sky!!" Yelled Sophie down to me.

I walked my way up the stairs and turned right into our bedroom. It was a large room with a bed a dresser and pictures of Donnie and Samantha and all of us, and Donna. There were so many pictures and I loved them all.

One that really struck me was the one of Sammy at the Bibbity Bobbity Boutique in California's Disneyland.

She was all dressed up like a princess. It was the first time he had called her a princess and stuck with it.

"Hey, uh Sky?" Asked Sophie bringing Sky back to reality.

"Yes Soph?" I responded back with. I needed to ask her about what we were gonna do.

"I just had a few questions, one: Have you seen my phone? I haven't been able to find it since this morning. Two: What do you think about my dads coming? It would be a distraction from Weston." Said Sophie.

Her dads coming would only add to the chaos.

Sammy POV

Oh, little did my parents know.

I had my mom's phone.

I had Weston's number.

I was texting him all day. It was the best thing I had to do. My parents were so against him and it wasn't fair. I heard my parents talking and took it as my chance. I grabbed my mom's phone and typed his number into the compose message box.

SammyR: Hey, you still up for the date on Saturday?

WestonP: Yes, of course gorgeous.

SammyR: I'll have to sneak out, but that's ok. My parents are so caught up with my older brother and worrying about him they won't notice I am gone.

WestonP: Okay, that's fine. I can't wait to see you.

SammyR: I can't wait to see you either.

I heard my parents coming and I typed a quick message.

SammyR: I gotta go bye! Love you.

WestonP: Love you too.

I deleted the conversation and threw my mom's phone under my bed.

My mom walked into my room and I just stared at the wall.

"Hey Sammy, have you seen my phone?" She asked and I had to hold back a guilty face.

"Uh, no ummm, ask Donnie. Maybe he is doing homework with it." I said and I stuttered.

"Sounds like you're anxious, do you need your meds?" Asked my mom with worry clear in her voice.

"Uh no. I'm ok thanks though." I paused for a second. "What did you need mom?" I decided to ask.

"Well," she started, "You're grandpa's are going to come to Kalokairi!"

Notes: Hi! I actually decided to write a story! I was thinking about a possible plot for MM3 and I thought of this for a reason unknown. I hope you like it.

(If you think Sammy sneaking off on a date is bad, oh we're just getting started.)


End file.
